Rainbowshine/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Flying past Sugarcube Corner with Merry May. One Bad Apple Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Apple Bloom dragging a mattress S3E04.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash with Rainbow Blaze S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on her father's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Pinkie Pride Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Simple Ways Rainbow 'I can't believe' S4E13.png Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Unnamed stallion "when you put it like that..." S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi bringing the snow clouds down from Cloudsdale S5E5.png Rainbow "for our extreme sledding!" S5E5.png Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Pegasi making the clouds snow S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png Slice of Life Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Rainbowshine running out of dream house S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Rainbow and Scootaloo jump the mud puddle S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie Pie hiding behind the house S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png |index}}